Blind Emotions
by Daniratoe
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. Él no sabía qué creer cuando la verdad se revelaba. Cuando cayó en la locura de lo ocurrido, ella le salvó. Mientras él esta ciego, ella será lo único que verá. SasuSaku. Drabbles
1. Pain

**¡BIEN! Me irán a matar algunos, no importa, porque esto es un poco más facil xD  
**

**Esta historia es ESPECTACULAR. Estuve pensandolo durande muchos meses (y quiero decir, MUCHOS) en traducirla y compartirla con ustedes. Por supuesto, la maravillosa autora de la historia, AagwaMiyusu, me a dado su muy entusiasmado permiso de traducir la historia.  
**

**Antes que nada, esta es una serie de "Bite-sized Drabbles" ¿Qué quiere decir? Que son pequeñas... "mordiditas". Si ya los Drabbles son cortos, estos soy MUY Drabbles. Sin embargo, su contenido deja muy satisfecho a pesar de su longitud. Al menos a mi sí.  
**

**Es una historia muy emocionante. digo emocionante porque esta llena de emociones, sensasione sy sentidos, todos menos el de la vista, y ya verán por qué. Sin más les dejo la historia y espero que es guste tanto como a mi.  
**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto y los conceptos usados son de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia original está en Inglés y es escrita por AagwaMiyusu, quien me dio permiso de publicara tanto en FF como en mi Blog de Wordpress. Actividad sin fines de lucro y con la intención de entretenimiento de fans para fans.  
**

**N/A: El concepto de dar las definiciones de las palabras variará un poco a diferencia del original, ya que al traducir algunas tienen más significados que los que se dan en la historia original, y/o su traducción inmediata no "empatan" con el contenido de cada capitulo.  
**

**No olviden comentar!  
**

* * *

Dolor– (Del lat. _dolor, -ōris_).

**1.** m. Sensación molesta y aflictiva de una parte del cuerpo por causa interior o exterior.

**2.** m. Sentimiento de pena y congoja.

* * *

Estaba cegado por el dolor. Los ojos de Sasuke ardían, ardían tanto que sentía que su cabeza estallaba con cada pulso de dolor. Una y otra vez.

Él se retorcía en el suelo duro y oyó a Karin y Suigetsu decir algo, pero sonaba tan distorsionado, tan lejos. Sintió presión sobre sus muñecas. Tal vez Juugo estaba tratando de detenerlo o algo así. Pero Sasuke no sabía por qué, ¿No podían ellos sentir el dolor? ¿No podían ver que tenía que quitarse sus ojos en ese preciso momento?

Era vagamente consciente de que estaba gritando y estaba arañando su cara. El dolor había atacado con tanta rapidez. Un segundo él estaba saltando de árbol en árbol en pánico, el siguiente segundo estaba cayendo en agonía, el rojo revistiendo sus ojos en chorros y el dolor rodeaba su cabeza como el plástico, ahogándolo hasta el punto de la muerte.

Antes de desmayarse, oyó a cuatro voces muy conocidas. Una de las voces que realmente importaban jadeó y luego el cayó en espiral hacia la oscuridad, deseando mucho no hacerlo. Sasuke quería ver sus ojos verde esmeralda y pelo rosa chicle y gritar que si no corrían, Madara estaría sobre ellos.

Y lo último que quería Sasuke era que la hermosa piel de porcelana de Sakura se tornarse roja y herida.

* * *

***w* Me encanta me encanta. Traducir esta historia será tan divertido...**

**Los veré en el proximo cap! :)  
**

**Daniratoe _off!_  
**


	2. Hurt

**Gracias por sus comentarios :D aqui el siguiente capitulo  
**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto y los conceptos usados son de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia original está en Inglés y es escrita por AagwaMiyusu, quien me dio permiso de publicara tanto en FF como en mi Blog de Wordpress. Actividad sin fines de lucro y con la intención de entretenimiento de fans para fans.  
**

**N/A: El concepto de dar las definiciones de las palabras variará un poco a diferencia del original, ya que al traducir algunas tienen más significados que los que se dan en la historia original, y/o su traducción inmediata no "empatan" con el contenido de cada capitulo.  
**

**No olviden comentar!  
**

* * *

Herir– 1. Herida, Lesión 2. Daño, mal

* * *

Había tenido una buena noche de sueño. Sasuke no recordaba la última vez que habida dormido sin miedo, cansancio, tención o estrés. Tal vez antes de la Masacre, pero eso era otra historia. Una muy diferente.

Las esquinas de su pensamiento le susurraban y murmuraban sobre el peligro que era Madara y de lo que Sasuke se había enterado. A él no le importó, no pensó en eso. Hasta que esa pequeña voz asustada le empezó a decir que Madara pudo haber llegado hasta ellos, pudo haber peleado con ellos e incluso pudo haber logrado matar a alguien.

Entonces Sasuke supo que así debería sentirse la muerte. Se sentía tan desubicado, perdido, sin propósitos, que su muerte no le molestaba en lo más mínimo. Después de la muerte de Itachi, se sentía vacío, mucho más vacío que antes. No le satisfizo el haber cumplido su meta. Simplemente le trajo dolor. Y cuando Madara vino y le dijo la verdad, él ya no supo en que pensar.

Había empezado a pensar que el mismo era una mentira, una fabricación y una ilusión de lo que parecía ser la verdad. Y después el no sabia nada, no sentía nada y se convirtió en nada. La única cosa que había logrado había sido herir a todos los que le rodeaban, atacándoles sin piedad sin ninguna conciencia. Justo cuando él estaba pensando en el infierno, una suave canción de cuna le trajo a sus sentidos.

¿Estaba en el cielo? No lo sabía. Pero la melodía era tan triste, tan vulnerable, que pensó que ese ángel estaba allí para verle partir al infierno. Trató de moverse, trató de hablar, pero su cuerpo se negó a obedecer.

Y luego, sintió la mano de su ángel tomar la suya. El toque fue tan suave, sus largos y delgados dedos encajando perfectamente con lo suyos, como si fueran destinados a ser el uno para el otro. Luego él escuchó sollozos, la melodía contornándose de una canción de cuna a los sollozos y gritos de su ángel. Él pudo oler su increíble aroma a fresas mezclado con la esencia de las lágrimas.

Y la última cosa que Sasuke quería era que su ángel estuviera triste.


	3. Solitude

**HOHO, I'm back!  
**

**Pues bueno, como es fácil y rápido de traducir (y ya está hecho) es rápido de actualizar. Pero sé que me querrán matar en otros fics que yo he escrito D: lo siento xD.  
**

**Yo sé que son cortitos los capitulos, pero no puedo hacer nada contra eso. Ya saben, not my story.  
**

**Disfruten!  
**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto y los conceptos usados son de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia original está en Inglés y es escrita por AagwaMiyusu, quien me dio permiso de publicara tanto en FF como en mi Blog de Wordpress. Actividad sin fines de lucro y con la intención de entretenimiento de fans para fans.  
**

**N/A: El concepto de dar las definiciones de las palabras variará un poco a diferencia del original, ya que al traducir algunas tienen más significados que los que se dan en la historia original, y/o su traducción inmediata no "empatan" con el contenido de cada capitulo.  
**

**No olviden comentar!  
**

* * *

**Soledad**

* * *

Soledad— ((Del lat. _solĭtas, -ātis_).

**1.** f. Carencia voluntaria o involuntaria de compañía.

* * *

Despertó en pánico. Sasuke debió haberse dormido en algún momento, no lo recordaba. No podía ver; estaba oscuro, demasiado oscuro y dado el hecho de que podía sentir todavía la ropa pegándose a su frio y sudado cuerpo, estaba empezando a tener miedo delo que podría pasar.

En medio de la oscuridad, todos sus miedos se formaron y a Sasuke no le gustaba eso. Él no sabía todavía si había llegado al cielo o no y su ángel no estaba en ningún lado en donde él pudiera escucharlo.

Sasuke no sabía qué hacer y antes de que lo descubriera, empezó a agitarse y a jadear. El dolor estaba regresando; ese dolor sofocante en sus ojos ciegos estaba de vuelta. Antes de que se lanzara de donde sea donde el estuviese, escuchó la voz de Naruto, y luego sintió que lo sostenían. Lo calmó hasta cierto punto donde se quedó quieto, aunque aún le costaba respirar. Tal vez porque no estaba solo.

Solo entonces supo que no estaba muerto sino que estaba en algún lugar siendo curado. Trató de hablar, trató de decir algo pero su garganta estaba seca. Luego, alguien le alzó la cabeza y le brindó un vaso de agua.

Tomó el líquido calmante como si su vida dependiera de ello. Y finalmente, cuando hubo terminado, él escuchó a alguien suspirar y luego una voz. La voz de su ángel.

"Qué bueno que estés de vuelta, Sasuke-kun" Y volvió a escucharle llorar. Cuanto le dolía, ellos nunca lo sabrán. Y luego él escuchó unos pasos arrastrados, a alguien que tosía, pequeños gritos, a alguien hablar y más. Era Naruto, claro.

"Si, teme. Bienvenido, aunque yo quería golpearte un poco y de ahí traerte a casa…" Su voz se quebró al final. Sasuke no podía estar menos de acuerdo. Escuchó a Suigetsu toser y a Karin con su cuchicheo, los suspiros del alivio simultáneos de Juugo y Kakashi y los silenciosos sollozos de Sakura. Naruto lloraba también.

Y lo último que Sasuke quería era romper su tan perfecta reunión.

* * *

**Yo seee son algo trágicos los primeros capis. Pero tengan en cuenta que Sasuke es un alma muy atormentada (?) y tiene que mostrarse como tal, e especial despues de como arranca todo eso: door fisico. las transciciones hacia el dolor emocional y psicologico son espectaculares, claro. Y los episodios de silenciosa adoración a su "ángel" son demasiado dulces como para soportarlo :3**

Comenten bonito! x3

**Daniratoe _off!_  
**


	4. Panic

**Not fun :C no hay muchos comentarios. Come on, guys...  
**

**en fin, tengo poco tiempo y ando de apuro asi que, actualizo pronto. Os veré en el siguiente!  
**

**Disfruten!  
**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto y los conceptos usados son de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia original está en Inglés y es escrita por AagwaMiyusu, quien me dio permiso de publicara tanto en FF como en mi Blog de Wordpress. Actividad sin fines de lucro y con la intención de entretenimiento de fans para fans.  
**

**N/A: El concepto de dar las definiciones de las palabras variará un poco a diferencia del original, ya que al traducir algunas tienen más significados que los que se dan en la historia original, y/o su traducción inmediata no "empatan" con el contenido de cada capitulo.  
**

**No olviden comentar!  
**

* * *

**Pánico**

* * *

Pánico– (Del lat. _panĭcus,_ y este del gr. Πανικός).

**1.** adj. Referente al dios Pan.

**2.** adj. Se dice del miedo extremado o del terror producido por la amenaza de un peligro inminente, y que con frecuencia es colectivo y contagioso.

Él descansó con curiosidad. Sasuke había estado descansando en su cama, mientras silenciosamente escuchaba la respiración de alguien más. Su ataque de pánico había descolocado algo en él, pero no sabía qué exactamente. Incluso Suigetsu no había dicho algo sobre eso, como siempre lo haría. Había tensión en el cuarto y justo hace un momento sólo él había llegado a saber que él estaba actualmente cegado con fajos de algodón y vendas.

Aparentemente, el sello que Itachi había puesto en sus ojos había activado un ataque salvaje en los ojos. Pero ellos no sabían eso. Él podía decirles simplemente que era el exceso de uso del Sharingan. Sólo Kakashi y Naruto no le creyeron, pero no dijeron nada. Él conocía el tono de incredulidad en sus voces. Sakura tampoco discutió nada de lo que había dicho.

Ella no dijo nada pero silenciosamente le miró y tomó la mano, así como cuando le había estado cantando su canción de cuna. Karin no objetó, sorprendentemente. Sasuke estaba contento con la pequeña muestra de afecto, incluso aunque su rostro fuese una mascara en blanco. Le ayudaba a diferenciar qué era la realidad y qué era una pesadilla ahora que ella le tomaba la mano.

Podía sentir todavía una inminente oscuridad en el cuarto, algo que se estaba callando. Todos le estaban escondiendo algo pero él no estaba apurado en hacer algo de todas formas. El Uchiha supo que estaba en el hospital de Konoha. Tsunade no estaba exactamente contenta de ver que una banda de ninjas renegados se le presentara en la puerta, literalmente. Lo que la puso nerviosa fue el hecho de que ellos vinieron a voluntad propia. Y que Sasuke sentía muchísimo dolor. Eso estaba bien para él.

Y lo último que quería era una tormenta formándose cuando el apocalipsis mismo se acercaba hacia ellos.

* * *

**Comenten bonito! x3**

**Daniratoe _off!_  
**


	5. Inanity

**YAAAAAAYYY actualizaciones! ¿a quíen no le gusta cuando sus autores actualizan pronto?**

**Espero que les eté gustando a pesar del tamaño :C jaja **

**Sin mas que decir, disfruten!**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto y los conceptos usados son de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia original está en Inglés y es escrita por AagwaMiyusu, quien me dio permiso de publicara tanto en FF como en mi Blog de Wordpress. Actividad sin fines de lucro y con la intención de entretenimiento de fans para fans.  
**

**N/A: El concepto de dar las definiciones de las palabras variará un poco a diferencia del original, ya que al traducir algunas tienen más significados que los que se dan en la historia original, y/o su traducción inmediata no "empatan" con el contenido de cada capitulo.  
**

**No olviden comentar!  
**

* * *

**Inanidad**

* * *

Inanidad — (Del lat. _inanĭtas, -ātis_).

f. Cualidad de lo que carece de valor o importancia

* * *

Él estaba sentado con leve ansiedad. Sasuke lo llamaba 'leve', Suigetsu comentó que su ansiedad estaba poniendo nerviosos a todos, incluyendo a la Hokage. La señora primero había tenido algo así como una conversación con Sakura, la mencionada limpiándose sus eternas lágrimas y saliendo de la habitación, soltando la mano del Uchiha con un pequeño apretón. Él sólo podía esperar que lo que sea que estuviera pasando afuera no fuese amargo.

Unos cuantos segundos después, su ángel entró, la Hokage acompañándola también. Él sabía que ella tenía cosas que atender, sin embargo que ella estuviera allí personalmente por eso significaba algo distinto. La mano de Sakura estaba temblando cuando su calidez enredó su palma. Ligeramente reflexionando sobre las palabras anteriores, la ahora muy comportada mente del Uchiha pensó sobre los inesperados cambios.

Antes, a él no le importaba y probablemente aún no le importe la chica. Pero después de que Madara desenmascaró la verdad, emparejado con cuan exaltado estaba después de la muerte de Itachi, su estado mental se derrumbó, junto con todo lo que él sabía. Por supuesto que había querido destruir Konoha, pero su lado más sano, razonable e inteligente le susurró los recuerdos de antes. Los escuchó, los vio y antes de que lo supiera, él estaba reuniendo las memorias ahora importantes.

Los rumores de Madara cuando el había sido un niño, rumores de él atacando Konoha, un Naruto de dieciséis años atrapado en sus manos, el Kyuubi con sus ojos rojos y su expresión hacia Madara. Y el Uchiha, y cuan arrogante que ellos habían sido cuando él les comparaba con Itachi. Después de que sus ilusiones se rompieran. Juntando todas las piezas del rompecabezas de la historia de Madara, era lógico ahora para el que fue antes un hombre estoico. Él quería gritar, quería romperlo todo, Lo que Madara había tomado como ira hacia Konoha. Oh, que suertudo se había sentido Sasuke entonces.

Y lo último que él quería es que el senil hombre supiera que todo este odio era en contra de _él._

* * *

**Comenten bonito! x3**

**Daniratoe _off!_  
**


	6. Gloom

**Uh bien estuve un poquitin ocupada pero ya está. dejé traduciendo algunos cuantos capitulos asi que por ahora volveremos a las actualizaciones rapidas!  
**

**sin seguir cacareando, disfruten! :) No olviden comentar  
**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto y los conceptos usados son de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia original está en Inglés y es escrita por AagwaMiyusu, quien me dio permiso de publicara tanto en FF como en mi Blog de Wordpress. Actividad sin fines de lucro y con la intención de entretenimiento de fans para fans.  
**

**N/A: El concepto de dar las definiciones de las palabras variará un poco a diferencia del original, ya que al traducir algunas tienen más significados que los que se dan en la historia original, y/o su traducción inmediata no "empatan" con el contenido de cada capitulo.  
**

**No olviden comentar!  
**

* * *

**Penumbra**

* * *

_Penumbra– 1. Oscuridad 2. Melancolía, Abatimiento._

* * *

Él no sabía qué sentir. Sasuke, por primera vez, tampoco podía pensar simultáneamente. Tsunade le acababa de revelar lo que había estado discutiendo con su aprendiz y francamente la mano de Sakura había estado temblando.

_Sasuke podría quedarse ciego. Los vasos sanguíneos alrededor de sus ojos habían sido dañados severamente. Si no se curaban, su Sharingan, que había estado 'encendido' durante todo el ataque, se quedaría así para siempre. ¿Y hay más en esto de lo que dejas entendido, verdad, Sasuke?_

La Hokage prácticamente le había cantado su muerte y él no sabia que decir por primera vez. Sintió aflicción de que su importante posesión se le escapaba lentamente. Por otro lado, se sentía enojado, enojado de que el sello de Itachi lo había dañado a él en vez de protegerlo. Apretó el puño, el agarre de la mano de Sakura haciéndose más fuerte. Si no es menos, Tsunade debió notarlo. Un suspiro después, sus tacos golpearon el piso y el sonido de la puerta deslizándose hizo un eco. Los pasos se detuvieron.

"Sakura te revisara esta noche, para ver si es que se están curando o no." Y luego sus pasos continuaron, el sonido resumiéndose y despareciendo. A Sasuke no le podía importar menos.

_¡Sakura debe saber como curarlos, tiene qué!_ Después de todo, ¿Eso no decía que había superado a su maestra? Si era así, entonces ella debería ser capaz de devolverle a luz a sus ojos, y entonces algo hizo _'click'_ en su cabeza. Su Sharingan…

¿De qué servirían si existían pero no veían? Él ya estaba imaginándose como su vida será; inútil y rota, un Shinobi, no, un missing-nin en las ultimas gotas momentos de su cordura. Sintió su rayo de luz desaparecer nuevamente en el mar de oscuridad. Sintió el calor abandonarle nuevamente a los brazos de la frialdad. Y cuando todo estaba perdido, una voz, fuerte y clara, rompió sus oscuros pensamientos.

"Todo estará bien, Sasuke-kun. Verás de nuevo, no te preocupes…"

Y lo último que quería hacer es no creerle.


	7. Empathy

**Uhmm... bueeeno... No hubo ni un solo comentario...  
**

**anyways...  
**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto y los conceptos usados son de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia original está en Inglés y es escrita por AagwaMiyusu, quien me dio permiso de publicara tanto en FF como en mi Blog de Wordpress. Actividad sin fines de lucro y con la intención de entretenimiento de fans para fans.  
**

**N/A: El concepto de dar las definiciones de las palabras variará un poco a diferencia del original, ya que al traducir algunas tienen más significados que los que se dan en la historia original, y/o su traducción inmediata no "empatan" con el contenido de cada capitulo.  
**

**No olviden comentar!  
**

* * *

**Empatía**

* * *

___Empatía—n. La habilidad de identificarse con una persona u objeto._

* * *

Él estaba frunciendo el ceño a la pequeña incomodidad en sus ojos. Sasuke sentía como si alguien estaba pinchando la parte posterior de sus ojos y cada vez que él movía sus manos hacia arriba, alguien las pegaría y alejaría de él. Él gruñiría por esto, pero la persona que lo hacía no le respondía. Estaba seguro de que era Naruto o alguien, las manos de su ángel estaban ocupadas en sus dos ojos.

La sesión había empezado hace una hora. Cuando preguntó por la hora, le impresionó al saber que era pasada la medianoche. ¿Había estado inconsciente tanto tiempo? No lo sabía. Antes de que el tratamiento hubiese empezado él notó que, después de las pocas horas de 'descanso' que le habían arrebatado, faltaban dos personas. Sakura había ido a descansar para el tratamiento. Así que sumió que Juugo no estaba, todavía tenía sus impulsos después de todo.

Movió sus manos hacia arriba nuevamente; esta vez la persona habló en vez de pegarle. "Si haces eso, tus ojos sangrarán, Sasuke" ¿Así que era Suigetsu? Bufó y retiró su rostro hacia otro lado, ignorando el suspiro de Sakura. "Sólo unos minutos mas, Sasuke-kun…"

Él había escuchado esa misma línea unos 'pocos' minutos antes. Estaba seguro de que la molestia se ponía al día con el. Dejó escapar un respiro y cruzó los brazos. Él podía sentir literalmente que sus vasos sanguíneos se reconectaban y esa misma sensación estaba empezando a causarle tics.

Pensó en Itachi en los pocos momentos en los que no sentía comezón. Su hermano había estado casi ciego según lo que había estado escuchando hace algún tiempo. Sasuke sintió un dolor intenso cuando su Mangekyou había despertado. Pensó cómo se habrá sentido Itachi cada vez que tenía que usar esos temidos ojos. Por primera vez estaba agradecido de que sus ojos estuviesen vendados fuertemente.

Pues lo último que quería es que ellos supiesen que él estaba llorando por su hermano.


	8. Fear

**Gracias a los que leen! :D espero que lo esten disfrutando!  
**

**Sin mucho mas que decir, les dejo el capitulo  
**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto y los conceptos usados son de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia original está en Inglés y es escrita por AagwaMiyusu, quien me dio permiso de publicara tanto en FF como en mi Blog de Wordpress. Actividad sin fines de lucro y con la intención de entretenimiento de fans para fans.  
**

**N/A: El concepto de dar las definiciones de las palabras variará un poco a diferencia del original, ya que al traducir algunas tienen más significados que los que se dan en la historia original, y/o su traducción inmediata no "empatan" con el contenido de cada capitulo.  
**

**No olviden comentar!  
**

* * *

**Miedo  
**

* * *

_Miedo—n. 1. Pánico o angustia causada por el sentimiento de inminente peligro, dolor, etc. 2. Estado de alarma (con miedo)._

* * *

Él estaba aterrado. Sasuke tenía miedo y estaba retorciéndose en dolor. No venía de sus ojos, era por sus pesadillas. Su pelea con Itachi, se repetía continuamente, seguía reproduciéndose frente a sus ojos. Pero ahora, la pesadilla era distorsionada. En vez de acercarse a él para tocar su frente, él se mantenía señalando a Sasuke, su posición, su rostro, sus ojos sangrantes acusando a Sasuke de ser el asesino que era. Y detrás de él, todos le miraban fijamente y le señalaban de la misma forma que su hermano.

Él cielo era de un rojo sangre, tal como en el Tsukiyomi de Itachi. Sasuke estaba atrapado, estaba encadenado al suelo y los que intentaban de desencadenarlo eran Naruto y Sakura, sus manos ensangrentadas y su carne mostrándose. Él estaba jalando las cadenas, pero nada de eso ayudaba. En algún punto, ellos se desvanecieron de su vista. Y todo se puso negro.

Estaba arrodillado en el suelo, frio y temblando incluso aunque fuese solo un sueño. Se escucharon pasos y luego se detuvieron justo frente a él. Sasuke alzó su cabeza y jadeó.

Sakura estaba en su traje ninja y sostenía en sus manos una daga. Ella se señaló primero y luego le señaló a él, sosteniendo la daga sobre su cabeza durante todo ese tiempo. Su nombre siendo susurrado a su alrededor, la voz de ella haciendo eco. Ella aun no abría sus labios. Lo que estaba a punto de pasar deslumbró al Uchiha. Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron sorprendidos cuando la daga cortó el viento y su cuello.

"¡Sasuke-kun, despierta!" Y despertó con un sobresalto. Estaba oscuro, como siempre, pero era tranquilizante. Él estaba ligeramente consciente de la mano que se posaba en su espalda masajeándole. Sasuke estaba jadeando pesadamente mientras trataba de formar palabras. Pero dejó de intentarlo.

Y lo último que quería decir era que ella estuvo a punto de matarle.

Y a ella también.


End file.
